


[ART] Железная дева

by wandarer, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Nudity, Pencil, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: в Андромеде ограничены ресурсы, поэтому решила собрать фетишную эротику из подручных средств - использован не полный набор брони Гиперстраж, без нижнего костюма обеспечивающего изоляцию и автономную работу систем жизнеобеспечения.
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	[ART] Железная дева

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

[ ](https://imagesfc.com/WTFME21/viz4/ironlady.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/800149802151182396/07_.jpg)


End file.
